wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Obsidian destroyer
|faction=combat |health=50,000 |mana=12,430 |image=Obsidian Destroyer.JPG|thumb]] |location=Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj }} thumb| General Information It has a lower body like a powerfully-built feline, with a pair of great black wings. Its upper body is humanoid, with a shriveled, lich-like face containing lion characteristics. It wields a pair of unusual ebon morningstars in its foremost limbs. They are specially made out of obsidian. The flesh of a Destroyer has the appearance of obsidian, hence its name. When an Obsidian Destroyer stands still, it fools people into believing it is nothing more than a large statue. An Obsidian Destroyer enjoys wearing crowns and other ostentatious headdresses. Though not a precise flyer, an Obsidian Destroyer attacks from the air when possible. Born from the mystical transformation of an obsidian statue, this strange magical beast is drawn to mana. Because of its appearance, an unmoving obsidian destroyer can easily pass itself off as a statue as long as it keeps its eyes closed. It can thus fool people into believing it is nothing more than a harmless piece of decoration. Most obsidian destroyers enjoy wearing crowns and other ostentatious headdresses that make them appear regal. An obsidian destroyer almost always has see invisibility active. Since it can always see the auras of spells and magic items as its enemies approach, the creature makes good use of its greater dispel magic ability, frequently using it on a target as its first offensive action. Though not a graceful flyer, an obsidian destroyer attacks from the air, targeting the weakest-looking opponents first. Once engaged in melee, it takes full advantage of its thunder strike ability. If its enemies flee before it gets a kill, an obsidian destroyer pursues the slowest target relentlessly until it renders him helpless. Mob Details Has an AOE Mana drain. If their mana tops off they blow up doing about 6k AOE Nature Damage (range unknown). History The combined forces of the night elves had proven themselves a formidable enemy to the Qiraji, but during the War of the Shifting Sands it was the Bronze Dragonflight that first taught the insect race the meaning of fear. As the dragons slaughtered wave after wave of silithid, losing few of their own in the process, the Twin Emperors realized their forces were ill-equipped to deal with such powerful creatures of magic. To combat this shortcoming, Emperor Vek'lor focused his efforts on designing a mechanism capable of fighting the ancient wyrms. These preliminary efforts, however, were wrought with failure. Aided by whisperings from his ancient master, Vek'lor pressed on and developed a new kind of construct. Though pleased with his progress, even the Qiraji emperor could not guess what dark purpose lay in store for the machines. Little is known about how the first Obsidian Destroyers were created, but legends speak of Vek'lor himself hammering out the first statue in a molten forge beneath the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. To Vek'lor's surprise, his inert creations were quickly imbued with limited sentience by his shadowy overseer, as well as a mysterious power - the ability to drain the magical energies of living creatures. In addition these energies could be stored and then released in a tremendous burst of incendiary mana, making Vek'lor's latest creations among the deadliest in the Qiraji arsenal. The first Destroyers proved extremely effective; the dragons were not accustomed to fighting enemies that were capable of retaliating from a distance, and they never found an effective way to counter the mana-draining powers of these obsidian statues. And so Anachronos, child of Nozdormu, sought the aid of the remaining dragonflights and history tells us that the Qiraji were sealed behind the Scarab Wall shortly thereafter. Those dragons who survived the war still dread the return of these magic-stealing monstrosities. Confusion: Ahn'Qiraj and the Scourge Players of World of Warcraft are expected to encounter a number in Ahn'Qiraj. These living statues were also used by the Scourge during the aftermath of the Second Invasion and are still used in Northrend. The fact that the Scourge are using the same constructs as the Qiraji puzzled many people. However, the Destroyers aren't so much related to the greater Scourge, but rather the Crypt Fiends, a branch of the Scourge's forces. The Crypt Fiends are actually undead Nerubians, a race of spider people that reigned over Northrend before the coming of the Scourge. The Nerubians and Qiraji are both the descendants of the Aqir, an insectoid race that prospered during the days of the mighty Troll empires. It was thought that the Destroyers were likely originally created by the Aqir, and the power to do so carried on to both its descendants. However, in the Monsters of Ahn'Qiraj page, Blizzard states that it was Emperor Vek'lor who created the destroyers with the aid of C'Thun. It can be simply explained that Vek´lor created destroyers (not all destroyers, of course only those that the Qiraji used), but C'thun just helped him. Warcraft III ]] From Destroyer at Battle.net :'' Large flying unit that must consume magic to sustain its mana. Breaking free of the obsidian stone that holds them, these monstrous creatures roar into battle, swallowing magic to feed their insatiable hunger as they move between battles and rain destruction down upon their foes. Has Spell Immunity. Attacks land and air units.'' Strategy Quite simple: Let the tank get some aggro on the destroyer before starting dps, but classes with manadrain abilities should start manadraining as soon as the destroyer is initiated. Just have your druids heal the MT (who should not take that much damage) and the destroyer goes down easily. External links Category:Qiraji Category:Scourge Category:Nerubians Category:Elementals Category:Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj mobs